User blog:MrPacheco101/MrPacheco101's Final Production: CvA IV: The Midnight Carnival
As the title said, this will be my final tournamnet before I retire from the wiki completly. Details This tournament will work a little different than most "traditional" tournaments. Unlike most tournaments- which are a set of rounds between two warriors- Midnight Carnival is a collection of "short stories" divided into different sections. Some of them are continuing story arc establish by certain battles in my past tournaments while others are a series of one-shots, but one fact still remains. Each story contain's two certain warriors whose worlds suddenly collide for one certain event, but the "fate" of the warriors and its self-contain story are all decided by the audience who vote to see which warrior will win in their destine fight. Some of the outcomes could leave to positive events to come , but others could cause a catastrophic event that will shake the very foundation of both worlds so be wary of who you choose. Because it could bring the end of both worlds. There is no certain order that the stories follow, the stories chosen will vary from time to time. The Collection The Marvel Vs. series(possible collabs?) Fate 1: Classic X-Men vs. The Yokai Newspaper Academy- Completed, but sim to be written. Fate 2: Punisher vs. Golgo 13 (Rematch) Forthcoming Fate 3: Moon Knight vs. Crying Freeman - Forthcoming Fate 4: Howard The Duck vs. Dandy - Forthcoming Fate 5: Captain America vs. Cutie Honey- Upcoming*+ Fate 6: Spider-Man vs. The Panther Claw- Forthcoming*+ Fate 7: All-New, All-Different X-Men (The Bronze Age) vs. Dr.Hell's Mechanical Beasts+ The Fighters: X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|Classic X-Men Newspaper Club.jpg|Yokai Newspaper Club Punisher-in-the-blood-1.jpg|Punisher Golgo-13-collection-3.jpg|Golgo 13 moon_knight_by_stokesbook-d6xknnu.jpg|Moon Knight 4981969308_fa1bf31c7f_z.jpg|Crying Freeman Howard_The_Duck_-8.jpg|Howard The Duck Space-Dandy.png|Dandy Captain_America_1_Cover.jpg|Captain America New_Cutey_Honey_-_sigla.jpg|Cutie Honey Romita-Senior-Spider-Man-Cover.jpg|Spider-Man Ecutey_honey_v1_072.jpg|Panther Claw giant-sizex-men1f.jpg|All-New, All-Different X-Men 670px-0,1155,0,677-Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|The Cyborgs DC vs. series(possible collaborations?) Fate 1: Black Mask vs. Mr.Chang- Competed, but no battle written. Fate 2: Etrigan The Demon vs. Edward Elric- Completed, but no battle written. Fate 3: Jonah Hex vs. Himura Kenshin- Completed. Fate 4: The Joker vs. Team Baskerville- Completed, but battle in the works. Fate 7: Batman vs. Arsene Lupin III (Collab with Thund)- Completed, battle to be finished.* Fate 8: Superman vs. Goku (Rematch)- Completed, battle to be finished. Fate 7: The Flash (Prime-Earth) vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Rematch, sort of)-Upcoming. Fate 8: Catwoman vs. Fujiko Mine- Forthcoming.* Fate 9: Goemon Ishikawa XIII vs. Deadshot.* Fate 10: Jigen Daisuke vs. Bronze Tiger.* The Fighters: Black_Mask.jpg|Black Mask Mister_chang.jpg|Mr. Chang Etrigan_005.jpg|Etrigan the Demon Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric Jonah hex blood axe.jpg|Jonah Hex Kenshin Himura2.jpg|Kenshin Himura BM_Cv13_var_0.jpeg|The Joker Hidan_no_Aria.jpeg|Team Baskerville Batman Odysey 3.jpg|Batman Tumblr_ml68efj6td1qdc3deo1_1280.png.jpg|Arsene Lupin III Superman4.jpg|Superman Gokupan-1-.jpg|Goku the-flash-new-52-0-flash1-dc-shared-universe-discussion.jpeg|The Flash (Prime-Earth) Monkey.D..Luffy.full.1378036.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy Mythology - Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman lupin_the_third_mine_fujiko_to_iu_onna.jpg|Fujiko Mine 664793-Goemon_Ishikawa_XIII_2.jpg|Goemon Ishikawa XIII Detective_Comics_474.jpg|Deadshot Lupin_the_third_mine_fujiko_to_iu_onna-05-jigen-magnum-aim-art-beautiful-awesome-dramatic.jpg|Jigen Daisuke 224820-20722-bronze-tiger.jpg|Bronze Tiger Ultimate Vs. Fate 1: Ryu Hayabusa(Guest Star!) vs. Ra's Al Ghul & The Leauge of Assassins Fate 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Samurai Pizza Cats Fate 4:ShadowHawk vs. Skull Man Fate 7: Space Ghost vs. Tekkaman Fate 11: Spawn (Jim Downing) vs. Spawn (Ken Kurosawa) The Fighters: Hayabusa in sky city tokyo.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa Ra's al Ghul-1.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul tmnt01.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Samurai-Pizza-Cats.jpg|Samurai Pizza Cats ShadowHawk.jpg|ShadowHawk Skull-Man.jpg|Skull-Man Space Ghost.jpg|Space Ghost Tekkaman.jpg|Tekkaman Jim Downing.jpg|Spawn (Jim Downing) Ken Kurosawa.jpg|Spawn (Ken Kurosawa) Rework Fate 1: Spawn (Al Simmons) vs. Devilman Spawn (Al Simmons).jpg|Spawn(Al Simmons) Devilman 4.jpg|Devilman Note: The * indicates that these battles are connected or planned as a "sequel" to another story. + indicates the stories will be placed in the 1960's and 70's (mostly 70's) Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments